Cartoon Heroes
by Insane Rice of the Cosmos
Summary: Sequel to 'Separator'. While Sunny and Sides wait fer Wheeljack to turn them back into Transformers, they find out that humans are a lot crazier then their race...Movieverse
1. Find a hobby, you two!

LE GASP. I have returned with more crack humor…or at least more humor!

XD Be happy I came up with this. I was really bored one day and I was thinking about DDR and such…and it hit me. I forgot all about doing a sequel to 'Separator' and stuff. OMG.

So without further ado, I give you 'Cartoon Heroes'!

* * *

_Are you ready to dance? Begin!_

At a local arcade, a stranger was making a name for himself. He had entered the local DDR competition and he was in the finals. His song was 'Cartoon Heroes' on the hardest level of difficulty there was. As the animation on screen played, his legs moved fluidly as he hit every note without flaw, all while girls stood around and cheered.

Said stranger was wearing a yellow tee shirt with the Autobot insignia on it in red and faded blue jeans. His spiky brown hair stood up as though electricity passed through it, and it was accented with a yellow streak reminiscent of lightning. Wearing shades, no one could see the color of his eyes, which were icy blue…

"_You're no ordinary person!"_ The DDR machine yelled, as the stranger hit his 600 hit combo…and was still going strong.

By he end of the song he'd hit at least 700 notes and such. He was carried out by squealing fangirls who were quite crazy about him.

-

Meanwhile, another male was back at the Autobot base, playing Guitar Hero. He was playing 'Hanger 18' on Expert mode…and was pretty good.

This one, much like his brother, had mousey brown hair, but his flopped down instead of standing up. His was accented by red streaks through his hair, and he wore a red tee shirt with a yellow Autobot insignia on it and jeans, like his brother, but unlike his brother, he had chocolate brown colored eyes. "Hmm…Hey, Hide, where'd Sunny go?" he asked, as the virtual crowd gave him a standing ovation.

The black mech sat on the rather large couch behind the human. "Went to the arcade again, I think." He rumbled. "You two've been unusually good as of late. That worries me…" The human laughed. "Oh, Hide, you worry too much! Hey, can you drive me to the mall? I'm bored, plus, I beat my latest Guitar Hero record by at least two hundred points."

"Use your alt mode, you freeloader." Growled the mech. Sideswipe shrugged. "Fine, fine. But I don't know HOW I'll pick up femmes in the piece of junk…"

-

The red Lamborghini pulled up to the mall entrance. Already, girls who were regulars at the mall had learned of this mysterious man with the mousy brown hair who drove a red Lambo to the mall. They squealed as he exited the car, like he was a superstar or something. He just brushed the hair out of his eyes modestly, as he was swarmed by girls, asking for his phone number.

They followed him everywhere…literally, mind you. When he went to get a smoothie, the shop selling them never had such a turnout as Side's fans bought the exact same drink he got. When he went to the food court, girls already there cleared out of their seats to make room for him. "Soo, stranger." Said one of the more bold ones. "What's your name?"

"Name's Sideswipe, ladies." They all squealed, "Sideswipe! What a great name!"

"Sides!" The male turned to see his brother, walking over, waving, and being pursued by a large crowd of fans. Sideswipe's fans blinked. "You have a twin?!" they said in amazement, as though they had never seen such a thing. "Yep, and he's ten times more charming than I'll ever be, ladies." He said, voice still as modest as ever. "You sellout." Said Sunny good naturedly. "I'm not that charming…ok, maybe I am." He laughed.

You could tell, they were having fun with this.

As the hour grew late, both took off in their former alt modes back to the Autobot base.

-

"Wow…we've only been human for a few days and we've already got crazy fangirls…" Sunny said from his recharge bed, which had been outfitted with pillows and blankets as he couldn't sleep on the metal surface anymore. "Maybe we should lay low for a while…" The Twins laughed. "Ah, Sunny, you always know how to make me laugh…" Sides said drowsily, as his eyelids grew heavy.

"Night, Bro."

"Night."

* * *

Wow, that was harder than it looked.

This is the first time I've ever written using humans before…it's hard.


	2. Why Clubbing is bad

Second chap of 'Cartoon Heroes', mates! Wow, I'm being active today…

Anyway, if you're wondering why I chose the title 'Cartoon Heroes', It's fer two reasons. One, that song is stuck in my head, Two, it describes Sunny's new obsession with DDR, and four, I'm putting some lyrics in this fic.

* * *

_We are what we're suppose to be,_

_Illusions of your fantasy,_

_All dots and line that speak and say,_

'_What we do is what you wish to do.'_

"But Optimus, we technically aren't Autobots anymore!"

"Yeah, we wanna go to the mall!"

-

Optimus informed the Twins that they had to do guard duty that night…however, that sounded pretty much impossible, seeing as they were humans now.

The red and blue mech slapped his forehead. "FINE." He grumbled. "Just don't whine like that anymore. It's annoying…" The humans highfived and dashed to their former alt modes.

-

Staggering into Wheeljack's lab, Optimus groaned, "PLEASE tell me you've found a way to change them back."

The mech looked up, covered in oil and Primus knows what else. "Nope. You, Ratchet, Ironhide and Arcee have asked me at least twice today. Are they that bad?"

"You have no idea…" the Autobot leader said, sitting down on one of Wheeljack's inventions…which promptly blew up. "Oh no!" Wheeljack said, running towards Optimus in a concerned manner. "It's ok, Jack, I'm-" The mech ran right past him and gathered the bits of the invention up in his arms. "Ok?" Optimus said, getting up and dusting himself off, while Wheeljack cried over the shattered remains, wailing, "Hubert! SPEAK TO ME!"

Optimus merely backed away slowly and out of the room.

-

The Twins had gone clubbing that night.

Sunny was naturally surrounded by adoring fangirls while Sideswipe was at the bar, sitting modestly out of the way, as girls asked if they could buy him a drink. He always politely turned them down, but even with all the loud music, he could hear their disappointed complaints.

"Hey, cheer up, Sides." Sunny went over to his brother, as his fangirls squealed over Sideswipe. "How can I?" Sides asked. "This is boring. No one's asked me to dance." Sunny blinked. "ARE YOU KIDDING?" he said, voice full of surprise. "About twenty girls spoke with you in this hour ALONE. How can you just sit there and turn them all down?" "You're the charming one, Sunny. I'm just the prankster." He said, shrugging.

"Well now, I'll help you!" Literally grabbing his brother's shoulders, he dragged him to a gaggle of excited girls. "Hey, ladies." Sunny said cheerfully. "Met Sides yet?" They shook their heads no, but they were giving the sweatdropping human coveted looks. "I'll let you guys get acquainted." He dashed off to the dance floor, leaving the unfortunate Sides alone with those harpies, who were clearly his age and introducing themselves in…let's just say, interesting, and in Sides' opinion, scary, ways.

As Sunny danced the night away with several of his 'girl buddies', Sides had run from those very scary females and seated himself at the far end of the bar, catching his breath and hyperventilating at the same time. 'Oh, Primus, that was scarier than facing Megatron…' he muttered, wiping his brow.

"Hey there." Sides froze up. 'Oh no, another one!' thought Sides, stiffly turning around. He came face to face with two females who vaguely reminded him of two CERTAIN Decepticon femmes...how very odd.

-

"Wheeljack, what did you do?!"

"I'm sorry!" The moaning mech said, cowering. "How was I suppose to know the beam would reach that far?!"

"Optimus!" Ratchet yelled into the intercom. "We've got trouble! Wheeljack used the separator on those two Decepticon femmes, Quakeshot and Shift!"

* * *

Oh man. This is going to get interesting… 


	3. Shift and Quake

Third chap fer 'Cartoon Heroes'. I won't be on later, so yeah.

* * *

"Sunny, isn't there something familiar about those two?"

He and his brother were in the bathroom to get away from those odd females…and to wash their hands.

"You're just being a silly head, Sides!" Sunny said, laughing uproariously. Sides blinked. "Sunny, are you soused?" He asked, surprised. "Yep!" Sunny giggled, red patches appearing on his cheeks. "Aren't those two girls HAWT?" "Uh…" Sides sweatdropped.

-

"Shift, this is HUMILIATING. I hate being so squishy…" Quakeshot huffed angrily. The black haired femme was wearing a navy blue tee, as she didn't want to wear the stupid, revealing most females wore. Weak females, she might add. Shift wore a grey and red hoodie over her tanktop. She tossed her dark red hair over her shoulder. "Lighten up, Quake!" she said, craning her neck to see over the crowds. "Wonder when they'll be back?" "Don't care. Why would Megatron do this to us? Sending us to hunt down those retarded Twins…" Quakeshot said angrily.

A rather drunk Sunny staggered back to the two, grinning while Sides followed. "Hey there, ladies!" he said, speech slurred. "What're yer names?" "Well, mine's Shift. Yeah, my dad used to be good with cars." "I'm Quake. Don't piss me off and we'll be fine." "Cars, eh?" Sunny said, rubbing his chin. "I used to be a car once!" he said, clearly too drunk to understand what the fudge he was saying. "Er, don't mind him. He's a bit strange when he's drunk. Hey, I'm Sides." Sideswipe just had to step in or else Sunny might give away their secret. "Whu?" Sunny grunted, swaying slightly and giggling.

Another drunkard seemed to sashay up to Quake and say, "Hey, cutie!" he said, speech slurred like Sunny's. He looked like he was going to say more, but Quake grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her head, smashing him into a table. She looked at the astonished Twins. "Yes, I do that for a living. Again, don't piss me off." "Erm, ok. I'll remember that. Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Sides asked. "It seems like we've met somewhere before."

"Nope, never seen you in my life, despised Autojerks." Shift said.

"What?"

"Nothing."

-

Quake was trying not to heave as she and Sunny walked onto the dance floor. She pretty much watched him dance, as she wouldn't succumb to such stupid squishy activity.

Shift was trying to sooth a rather nervous Sides. "What's wrong? Nervous around girls?" She asked, trying desperately to hide the hatred in her voice. "No, just nervous about this entire thing in general." Sides wasn't looking at her. "Look," she said, patting his shoulder. "Why don't we take you somewhere less intimidating?" She frowned at his look of disgust. "Man, I AM NOT SEDUCING YOU. Sheesh, that's the second time someone's misunderstood me! Primus…" she muttered. Sides looked up. "What'd you just say?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "I said, 'Prime rib'. I'm hungry." She said, nodding.

She'd need to be careful with her words from now on.

-

Quake was dragging a passed out Sunny back from the dance floor. "Ok, we have to get moving. Your brother's gone and passed out on me." "Hey, why don't we give him a ride home?" Sides shook his head. "Uh, I can drive him home." He said. "Oho, don't be silly. We wouldn't want you pulled over for a DUI. Surely you have some friends you can call who can pick up your cars, right?"

Sides blinked. The way Shift said it…it was almost like she knew about…oh hell.

* * *

Gah, it's short, but I'm shot fer ideas. 


	4. First Prank 'o the Day

**Eh, I'm shot for ideas for 'On the Other Side', so I'm taking a quick break and writing up the next chap for 'Cartoon Heroes'. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"Lord Megatron, we have the two Autoidiots." Shift was half dragging, half carrying a snoring Sunny, as he'd passed out on the way over to the Decepticon base. Sides was being shadowed by Quake, who really wanted nothing to do with the male human.

"Excellent. Get Starscream, and show him this. It'll be good for a laugh."

"No offense, Lord Megatron, but I really want to put him down. He's drooling on my shoulder." Shift said with disgust. Quake smirked at her friend's misfortune.

"Fine. Starscream shouldn't be back here until morning anyway. Put them in the Holding cell for now."

"But they'll find a way out."

"I don't care! Just do it!"

-

Shift dumped Sunny unceremoniously into the Cell, Quake pushing Sides in after him. Sunny hadn't woken up at all, but proceeded to snore louder. "CAN'T YOU SLAGGIN' SHUT HIM UP? SOME PEOPLE WANT TO RECHARGE HERE."

"The human term is 'sleeping' and that would mean waking him up." Sides retorted.

"Whatever, just shut him up!" Quake snarled and stalked off. "Shift, you take the first watch. I need slee- RECHARGE. ARGH."

"But-! Ugh." Shift sat down, back to the wall and sighing. "If you two really want to get out of there, you'll have to get some sleep too." She called to the prisoners in the cell. "Frankly, I couldn't care less if you idiots escaped." '_Bah, they probably aren't even listening to me.'_ She though to herself.

But they were. And Sides was planning havoc and chaos for tomorrow.

-

"Sunny…Sunny, wake up."

"NOT SO LOUD. I CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE." Sunny snarled, clutching his head. He was used to the sensation of a 'hangover', but the humans had worse ones…"My head feels like Grimlock decided to practice dancing on it…" He fell face first onto the floor, groaning, as Sides laughed.

"Serves you right for drinking so much last night." Sides said, prodding his brother's side with his foot.

"Blargh."

"I'm not quite sure what you just said, but you have to get up. The two girls who picked us up last night were Decepticons that got hit with Jack's ray like us. Now we're here, in the Holding Cell. I must say, they've really redid it since the last time we were here."

"Oh really? Tell me about it, I really don't feel like getting up at the moment." Sunny groaned again.

"But who'll I spread havoc and chaos with without you?" Sides said in a convincing 'baby brother-ish' tone.

"Did you say havoc and chaos? Hmmm…throw in some discord and I'll get up."

"Don't forget the anarchy. Discord goes great with anarchy."

"Alright, I'm up." Sunny staggered upright, still clutching his head. "Now, I wonder if anyone ever found our stash we hid a while back in here?"

"Hang on, I'll check. Primus, it's hard to move this floor panel when you're a human. Sunny, a little help?"

Finally, the pair managed to budge the floor panel and looked down into the hole. "Aw man! It's all gone!" Sides groaned. Indeed, the cleverly hidden smoke bombs, plasma grenades and various other explosives were gone. "How are we going to get out now?"

"Two thing, Sides. One, they would have been too big for us to use in our current state, and two, look!" Sunny pointed into the hole. If you looked close enough and at the right angle, you could see a human sized tunnel in the dirt below the Decepticon base. "Freedom! I wonder why we never noticed that before."

Sides shrugged. "I guess we were too big to notice it really, and even if we did, it was way too small for use to use. Last one in is a robo rat!"

-

After much exploration, they found out the tunnels were connected in a network that spanned all over the Decepticon base. One even popped up under Megatron's recharge bed.

"Do you know what this means, Sunny?" Sides asked as they climbed out of the tunnel and into their cell.

"We can make the Decepticons think their base is haunted?"

"Precisely what I was thinking. That, and that we could make money giving tours of the Decepticon base."

"Interesting idea, Sunny. But let's do the haunting thing first."

-

Starscream was unnerved.

Those humans…why weren't they making any noise lately? He had to check for himself.

Quietly opening the door to the cell, he soon realized that the humans weren't there. "LORD MEGATRON!" He screeched, and ran off, almost forgetting to shut the door behind him.

Skidding to a halt before the Decepticon leader, the Seeker screeched, "The prisoners are gone!"

"WHAT?! SHOW ME."

-

As the two mechs marched to the cell, Sunny and Sides climbed out of the hole and covered it with the metal floor panel. Both sat innocently on the floor as the Seeker barged in. They looked up at Starscream's surprised faceplates.

"Huh, the nerve of some people…or mechs." Sunny said, voice full of distain. "Barging into someone's room without even knocking."

"Yeah. Where are your manners?" Sides chided them.

Megs glared at Starscream, who sweatdropped. "But-But-but-!" He stuttered, and Megatron back handed him.

"You need your optics checked, you pansy!" Megatron stomped off, leaving a confused Starscream, who shut the door.

Once the Twins were sure the pair was gone, they high fived each other. "Alright, Sunny! That was the best prank we've done since we became human!"

"And it'll only get better…for us! Which reminds me, Ironhide said he was worried we were being too well behaved before we got captured."

"Well, he shouldn't worry. We'll get rid of the excess energy this way."

* * *

**Alright, what do you think? Sorry, I sometimes forget my other fics for a while.**


	5. Escape plan Alpha

**Bwhahaha...I have found a massive loophole! For something...**

**But at any rate, I'm typing this little number up in school. I can't do it at home, too much homework.**

**And this fic isn't called 'Cartoon Heroes' for nothing. XD -hinthint-**

* * *

"Erm, Ratchet?" 

"What now, Wheeljack?"

"I just was messing with my machine and...well, the Twins' are going to have some crazy side effects before they change back..."

"How crazy?"

"Well..."

-

"Sunny, are you thirsty too, or is it just me?"

"Just you. Have a soda." The yellow twin said, napping in a corner. Sides shifted through the pile of snacks and drinks under the metal floor panel, grabbed a soda, and downed it in two gulps.

"I'm bored." Sides said. "I want to go to the mall."

"Well, we can't. Unless Starscream gives us a ride." Sunny joked quietly.

"Oh HAHA. Hey Sunny, run out and get more sodas. We're out."

"Fine."

A blur passed Sides, causing his hair to be blown by the breeze. After a few moments, Sunny was back, toting several twelve packs of soda.

"How'd you do that?" Sides asked, awe on his face.

"Do what? Oh, the super speed thing. I'm not really sure. It just happened overnight, I guess."

"Might be a side effect from Jack's machine..." Sides said, then slapped his forehead. "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN THE AUTOBOTS DOWN HERE TO COME AND HELP US. I JUST REALIZED THAT NOW." He punched the wall in frustration...and it crumpled like it was made of paper.

"Oops." Sides looked at his hand, and there wasn't a scratch on it.

"How is it that I can punch through this wall as a human when I couldn't in my old form?" He asked aloud.

Sunny's face lit up. "BECAUSE WE'RE SUPER HEROES NOW! Sides, that must be the effect of Wheeljack's ray! We're human super heroes!" Sunny yelled, shaking his brother furiously.

Sides backhanded him, which hurt. A LOT. "Calm down! Oops. Sorry, Sunny." His brother had fallen over, twitching slightly and a red mark on his cheek. "So, can we use the tunnel to get out of here?"

"Doubt it." Sunny groaned, rubbing his sore face. "The exit kinda collapsed when I ran back in."

"So we're going to need to do this the hard way then?"

"Ah, think of the hard way as a chance to test out powers. Plus, I wanna get back at the two femmes. Seduce me, will they?!"\

"They were hot though."

"Quite."

-

As the day progressed, the Twins figured out they had only one power each. Small, but powerful indeed. Siuuny had his speed and Sides had his strength. With these powers in hand, they began to formulate a plan to bust themselves out of this dump.

But unfortunately, the two femmes had gained powers as well...Uh oh indeed.

-

_One day of planning later..._

"HIYAH!"

Sides punched the door several time, huge dents appearing on the inside. After a minute, it finally gave way, setting off the alarms.

"REAL NICE, SIDES." Sunny yelled over the din. "WAY TO BE DISCRETE."

"IS IT MY BLOODY FAULT THE DOOR'S METAL?! AND COME ON, WE SAW THIS COMING."

"LITSEN! THE DECEPTIJERKS ARE ON THEIR WAY! WE HAVE TO SPLIT UP."

"FINE!"

-

"SOMEONE TURN THAT ALARM OFF!"

Once the alarm had been shut off, Starscream directed Barricade and Frenzy to go after Sides, and Quakeshot and Shift to go after Sunny.

The unfortunate Seeker was to tell megatron of the prisoners' escape.

* * *

**OHO, this is turning out to be exciting. Sorry the chap's short, I'm busy with a Web Design project. -sweatdrop-**


	6. One Player Mode

**YAY, I'm updating! It's been a bit, huh? Oh well. Enjoy this next chap.**

**

* * *

**

_**We are the color symphony, **_

_**We do the things you want to see,**_

_**Frame by frame, to the extreme!**_

**-**

"ARGH!"

A massive fist crashed dangerously close to Side's hiding place. The human had been running from Barricade and Frenzy almost for an hour now.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are, you little rat…" Barricade cooed softly, energy cannons powering up.

"Yesyesyes, we not hurt you…MUCH!" Frenzy cackled.

'_What am I doing? I'm a super hero now! But what super hero has super strength? Hmmm…Oh, what would Superman do?!' _Sides thought furiously. '_Wait…I know!"_

"Hah! I'm not hiding from you!" Sides yelled. "An old bucket of bolts like you? I could hide on your head and you'd never notice!"

"THAT TEARS IT, PUNK!"

"YIPE!" Sides yelped as he was grabbed by the back of his shirt. '_I hope this works!'_ he thought, and punched at Barricade's fingers. A distinct dent appeared on the surface. Barricade dropped him like he'd been stung by a bee.

Sides grabbed on to the armor around the mech's legs and made massive dents in the metal, using the force to pull himself up. Frenzy had scampered after the human, but Sides punched him in the face plates and the Hacker dropped like a rock.

**Our friends are so unreasonable,**

**They do the unpredictable,**

**All dots and lines that speak and say,**

"**What you wish to do is what you wish to do!"**

"Had enough?!" Sides yelled, swatting at the enormous hand trying to grab him.

"Never!"

"Have it your way!" Dropping down onto the floor, he grabbed Frenzy's limp form and began swinging it in a massive circle. After the momentum had reached it's peak and Barricade was close enough, he let go of Frenzy, who smashed onto Barricade's face plates, distracting him enough to let Sides get away.

**It's all an orchestra of strings,**

**Doing unbelievable things,**

**Frame by frame, to the extreme,**

**One by one, we're making it fun!**

**We are the cartoon heroes,**

**We are the one who're gonna last forever,**

**We came out of a crazy mind, **

**And walked out of a piece of paper! **

**Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian,**

**Welcome to the Toon Town Party!**

**Here comes Superman, from Never Never Land!**

**Welcome to the Toon Town Party!**

**-**

Sunny darted and dodged past pillars of flame and ice crystals. "Man, why did those femmes get elemental powers?" He asked himself aloud.

"Get back here, you stupid male!" Quake snarled, shooting a jet of flame at the speeding Autobot. Naturally, he dodged easily, but he slipped on a patch of ice Shift had summoned. Trying to maintain control, he nearly crashed into a wall, had it not for his reflexes.

"BLAST!" Shift snarled, turning to her partner. "We'll never get him individually!"

"Partners?"

"Partners! Let's go!"

That didn't sound good to Sunny. The femmes weren't fast, but they were shooting a hail of fire and ice at him. And he was running out of running room.

That's when he spotted the length of rope close to the wall. '_Perfect!' _Sunny thought, grinning

Running towards the rope, he snagged the tip and began doing laps around the room. Every lap, he tightened the circle around the femmes until they had been bound together. Quake was snarling dire threats to him and his creators, and Shift was surprisingly quiet.

Sunny dashed out of the room just as Quake burned through the rope and ran after him, Shift at her heels.

**We've learned to run at speeds of light,**

**And to fall down from any height,**

**It's true, let's just remember that**

**What we do is what you just can do!**

**

* * *

**

**Crud, I think I messed up the lyrics…CRUD. A bit short, but I really don't have much of a choice. Very busy…Holidays, you know?**


End file.
